The Final Dreamers
by greekmadness
Summary: A little story about a girl and a boy, children of Hypnos and Morpheus. With their powers, they soon realize they might be in danger, and this is their story. One is on Kronos's side.


Chapter One

I painted my fingers red to hide the color underneath. Supposedly gold wasn't the fashion this year, would it ever be. As the brush loomed over my nail, I felt cold run from my fingers to my arm. I sighed, and continued on.

As I finished my right hand, I moved onto the left, the same run down my spine as I had received the first times. The color did not look the natural red I had hoped it to be. The gold kept interfering with the shade of red. I hoped it would last longer than the other numerous times. Many times before I had to paint over it again, giving it four coats like painting a wall.

A knock came from my door, and I placed the brush into the vial of color. I took my feet off the coffee table in my room, and sat on my bed. A figure, a woman opened the door, and leaned in the doorway. She pursed her lips, and breathed out. I could see the look in her eyes she was unhappy and disappointed.

"Again?" she asked. She lifted her eyebrow.

I looked down at my fingernails. The color was a deep orange, a brown. I knew she was staring at me, which was something I did not want a mother to do. My mother.

"My eyes aren't settled," I answered.

I lifted my head and showed my deep blue eyes at my mother. She stared at me with her green ones, and I looked away. Staring too much was a flaw for our kind.

"Yes, I do know that but it isn't an excuse. A gym class." My mother said.

"Dodge ball. I was the last. Everyone was looking into my eyes, mom." I said.

My mother did not smile, but I was sure she was amused. She fished into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of lined paper. She lifted it up, and unfolded it. It was a note from the principal. She cleared her throat.

"Dear Mrs. Mac,

We are informing you to tell us how your daughter was able to paralyze twenty four students during gym class. If you do not have a valid explanation, she will be expelled." She said.

"Can't you just do what you normally do? Hypnotize him?" I asked.

She shook her head, her black hair moving like a raven, quick and softly. When she returned her gaze back at me, she forced a smile.

"Well, I guess we're moving then," she said.

And that was why I am now stuck in the weirdest place of all. It never rains, always sunny and happy. I displease this place so much. My mother thinks I'll be better off here, in a town called St. Marks, where my family used to live before the accident.

It was the first day of school after the winter break, if you called it winter. I walked out of the poor conditioned school bus and walked up to my new school, Ajax High. It sounded like a cleaning supply kind of place.

I walked up the steps and pushed the door opened. My feet clopped the floor as I walked, but it was just another sound I had to deal with. Me and my great hearing, the perfect couple. I stepped into one of the rooms, and saw two secretaries working behind a wooden desk.

"Hello, are you new here?" One of the ladies asked.

I rolled my eyes.

_I am going to hate this place, _I thought.

"Yeah, I'm new," I answered.

"Well isn't that dandy!" The woman clapped.

For the rest of the day I was pulled along by a boy named Jason Sparks, he seemed relatively nice, but you know with nice people, they get annoying. Weirdly he was in each and every class I was in, and that was not a thing I liked.

As the lunch bell rang, Jason pulled me along and we entered the large room. You could smell the many lunches, the many cultures of food available. I heard talking, of people trading snacks and about boys or girls. The thing I didn't want to see was the number of available seats. I sat with Jason and his 'party'. They talked about some Half-Bull thing in their video game as I ate my teriyaki.

"Attention, attention!"

The secretary from the morning was u on one of the tables, the boys that were eating there looked unhappy. They kept rolling their eyes and making gag noises. She didn't hear.

"Students; we have many new things to offer this year, and I hope that you are as excited as I am." She said.

She reminded me of that woman in the Order of the Phoenix, to nice. I looked at Jason and his buddies, and they were in rapt attention.

_These boys are so weird. I'm gonna ditch them soon_

"Now, my students. We have a new student among our walls!" she said.

_Oh great, she's talking about me…_

The secretary pointed down at Jason's table, but I wasn't there. I had ran from the scene, and was heading for the back doors when.

"There you are Vanessa!" the secretary said.

I spun around and saw the woman smiling at me, and pointing her finger at my chest. I gulped.

That was why I decided to miss school the next day.


End file.
